A special night
by ButtonUpKitten
Summary: Ubicada en el 3x14. Luego de ir al club nocturno en una misión encubierta y de interrogar al sospechoso en la comisaria, Castle y Beckett están a punto de vivir una noche especial luego de ocultar por tanto tiempo lo que cada uno siente por el otro. One shot.


**Bueno esta histo es basicamente un regalo de cumple para mi cupcake Sarux, y ella me insistió en que la subiera, así que aquí está :), como dice el summary, ubicado en el 3x14 exactamente.**

**Enjoy ^^.**

* * *

Kate sonrió cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos mas azules que había visto en su vida. Esos ojos que habían estado persiguiéndola por más de tres años y que justo ahora la miraban con una completa y profunda adoración.

Se mordió el labio y acercó su rostro al de él, besándolo en la punta de la nariz mientras ambos estaban bocabajo entre las sabanas.

Todo había comenzado un par de horas atrás con un Ferrari, una operación encubierta y un vestido que se había puesto pensando en la reacción que tendría Castle al verla.

* * *

Levantó la vista y lo vio sacando una Coca-Cola de la máquina expendedora. Había sido una noche larga. Luego de ir a ese pub en donde encontraron a Oz e interrogarlo, este había apuntado a un nuevo sospechoso: el mayordomo de la víctima.

Sin embargo, debían indagar un poco más en ello. Es decir ¿Cuál podría ser realmente el motivo?, pensó mientras veía a Castle acercándose. A diferencia de ella que se había cambiado el corto vestido por unos pantalones mucho mas cómodos, Castle seguía usando ese traje negro que le sentaba de maravilla y la camisa roja.

La verdad era que estaba sumamente guapo y ella no podía dejar de mirarle. La atraía de una forma que estaba comenzando a no controlar. Así como él no había podido dejar de mirarla en el club. Sonrió internamente al recordarlo. Había elegido ese vestido justamente porque sabía que Castle no podría evitar mirarla, y a ella eso secretamente le encantaba, la atraía mucho mas a él aunque no lo demostrara.

-Bueno…-Escuchó que dijo él mientras el sonido de un "clack" y luego un "ssss" retumbaban cuando él abrió la lata para luego darle un sorbo-Supongo que esto es todo por hoy…

-Al menos que quieras dormir en la comisaria-Dijo ella divertida recogiendo sus cosas.

-Tú lo has hecho-Dijo con autosuficiencia.

Ella abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla.

-Solo fue una vez.

Castle sonrió.

-¿Crees que el mayordomo lo hizo?

-La verdad no lo sé. Mañana lo repasaremos mejor. Ahora mismo quiero quitarme estos zapatos y meterme en la cama.

Castle la miró de arriba abajo.

-Tenía la esperanza de que te quedaras con ese bonito vestido…-Dijo en un murmullo que ella pudo escuchar.

-Por supuesto que sí-Rió dándose la vuelta para comenzar a caminar hacia el ascensor.

Enseguida supo que el estaba mirando justo en donde había estado mirando antes en el club, cuando ella aun usaba aquel corto vestido.

Se detuvo y lo miró sobre su hombro.

-¿Vienes?-Él asintió tirando el resto de la Coca-Cola en la basura y la siguió.

Ambos subieron al ascensor en silencio y Kate contuvo la respiración antes de preguntar:

-¿Por que querías que me quedara con el vestido?

-¿Cómo dices?-Él la miró.

-¿Qué porque querías que me quedara con el vestido?

Ella pudo leer la confusión en sus ojos.

Durante tres años habían estado jugando a esto. Ese flirteo que no llevaba a nada, esos comentarios que ninguno se tomaba demasiado enserio, simplemente era algo que dejaban pasar, pero esta vez Kate quería saber, quería quizás… ir mas allá.

Había acabado su relación con Josh hacia más de un mes aunque nadie lo supiera y ese hecho la había tenido despierta por las noches pensando en muchas cosas. Bueno, quizás no tantas, todo se resumía a esto. A Castle y a lo que sea que pasara entre ellos.

-Eh…-Castle parecía a punto de atragantarse-Ya sabes, el vestido era…-Dijo señalándola.

-¿Sexy?

-Sexy-Asintió él apartando la vista.

-¿El tipo de sexy que te gusta, Castle?

Él volvió a mirarla al escuchar todo lo que estaba implícito en esa pregunta.

-¿Kate?-Preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

Ella giró la cabeza mirándolo y sonrió.

-Te vi mirándome…

-Bueno, no puedes culparme…

-No te culpo.

Él frunció el ceño.

-¿Estás…?

-No me respondiste.

-¿Qué?

-La pregunta sobre el vestido.

-Ah, sí, claro. Si, el tipo de sexy que me gus…-Se calló cuando los labios de ella se juntaron con los suyos y su espalda chocó con fuerza contra la pared del ascensor.

Fue incapaz de responder rápidamente por la sorpresa. Los labios de Kate presionaban los suyos y su olor impregnaba su nariz, haciéndolo sentir mareado.

Kate se separó y lo miró. Sus ojos parecían cautos, y sus labios ahora que los había probado eran sumamente tentadores desde esa posición.

-Oh dios mío…-Fue lo que pudo murmurar él.

Kate acerco sus labios de nuevo sin besarlo y susurro:

-Dime por favor que tu también lo estabas deseando y acabemos con esto porque me muero por hacer muchas cosas ahora mismo…-Dijo ella en un torrente de palabras que salieron de pronto disparadas de su boca.

Nunca pensó que se atrevería realmente a hacer esto.

Había estado pensando, dándole vueltas a como podía hacerlo, como hacerlo sin que todo se arruinara, como hacerlo de una forma sutil.

Bueno, estaba claro que no había formas sutiles de hacerlo.

Y lo que había estado experimentando toda la noche, desde el momento en el que había visto a Castle con ese traje hasta que habían estado "bailando" en el club, se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir soportándolo.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron pero ellos seguían muy cerca.

Él no le respondió.

La cogió con fuerza del rostro y la besó, esta vez buscando su lengua, intentando decirle sin palabras cuanto deseaba esto, cuanto la deseaba a ella.

Dios santo no solo la deseaba, la amaba.

Pero quizás debía ir un paso a la vez.

Ella dejó caer todo lo que llevaba en las manos y se aferró a la chaqueta de él con fuerza, acercándolo más.

-Oh Kate…-Murmuró Castle sin dejar de devorar su boca-Lo deseo tanto…lo he deseado tanto que casi duele…mis manos duelen por querer tocarte…

-Entonces hazlo. Hazlo ahora-Dijo ella casi con desesperación.

Castle miró a un lado, hacia la puerta abierta. El estacionamiento estaba vacío, sin embargo, no podía estar seguro que algunos de los pocos que aun estaban de turno no aparecieran sorpresivamente.

-¿Estás segura de esto?-Pregunto él a milímetros de su boca.

-Muy-Respondió ella llevando su mano a la entrepierna de el-¿Tu no?

Castle gruñó sintiendo los dedos de ella allí abajo.

-Cariño, nunca he estado más seguro de nada en mi vida.

Ella sonrió y él volvió a besarla, esta vez acariciando el costado de su cuerpo hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos sin poder evitarlo.

Se miraron y la forma en la que Kate respiraba con los labios entreabiertos mientras él la acariciaba por encima de la ropa hizo que Castle casi perdiera los estribos.

-¿Qué tan rápido podemos llegar a tu casa en mi ferrari?-Preguntó.

-Creo que no lo suficiente…pero podríamos averiguarlo-Respondió Kate y ambos sonrieron.

Él se separó con dificultad de ella y recogió las cosas que estaban en el suelo.

Ambos caminaron al auto mientras Kate se arreglaba el pelo y la ropa y Castle intentaba no parecer demasiado emocionado.

Se subieron al auto de Castle y este aceleró todo lo que podían sin perder el control.

Se sentía inquieto y emocionado, no solo porque estaba a punto de tener sexo…no, no solo porque estaba a punto de hacer el amor con Kate, sino por todo lo que eso implicaba. Lo había visto en sus ojos. Ella sentía lo mismo. Tenía que sentirlo. Y eso hacía que su alma se llenara de júbilo.

Se sobresaltó cuando la mano de Kate trepó por su pierna. Giró un poco la vista y la vio mirándolo intensamente.

Sus dedos siguieron trepando hasta que comenzaron a masajear su entrepierna pacientemente y de una forma casi experta.

-Kate, no hagas eso…-La escucho reír.

-¿No te gusta?

-Al contrario. Me gusta demasiado. Si no paras voy a detener el auto y te haré el amor sobre el capó en medio de la calle.

A ella no le paso desapercibido que él había dicho "te haré el amor…", sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza y que las mariposas hacían estragos en su estomago.

Habín tantas cosas por decir.

Castle intentó evitar el tráfico y no tardaron demasiado en llegar.

Se bajaron con rapidez y entraron en el edificio.

Un cartel que decía: "Temporalmente fuera de servicio" estaba colocado en la puerta del ascensor.

-Oh, genial…-Murmuró Kate irónica-Tendremos que subir seis pisos.

-Chachi-Ella se giró y él le sonrió cogiéndola por la cintura y besándola en los labios-Podríamos hacer eso por cada cinco escalones.

Ella rió entre dientes y lo cogió de la mano comenzando a subir.

Castle tenía la vista fija en ella, como si inconscientemente pensara que se iba a escapar. Kate por su parte giraba la vista para mirarlo y ambos sonreían.

Era algo casi mágico.

No estaban simplemente aceptando que se deseaban, estaban aceptando mucho más. Se habían convertido en mejores amigos. Y ahora estaban a punto de convertirse en amantes, amantes que no solo se deseaban, sino que sentían cosas realmente profundas.

Cuando por fin llegaron Kate sacó la llave pero estas se le cayeron.

Se dio cuenta entonces de que su mano estaba temblorosa.

Qué tontería.

Ella no era una mujer temblorosa. Y sin embargo, allí estaba, mirando como Castle se agachaba para coger las llaves y acercaba su cuerpo al de ella, besándola de nuevo profundamente, haciéndola suspirar una y otra vez debajo de sus labios.

-¡No! ¡Por favor no!

-¡Voy a matarle!

Se separaron a escuchar aquel escándalo y vieron como de la puerta que estaba a unos metros, salía un hombre semidesnudo, junto a la vecina de Kate y su novio.

-¡Tío, espera…!

Kate se dio cuenta entonces de cuál era la situación, pero cuando vio que el novio de su vecina tenía un objeto contundente en la mano, algo pareció a un trofeo, y lo levantaba con fuerza en contra del hombre semidesnudo, supo que aunque no quisiera, era su deber como funcionaria de la ley y buena vecina, evitar una tragedia.

-Eh, eh…-Los interrumpió levantando la voz, enseñándoles la placa-Policía de Nueva York. Le recomiendo que baje el arma…

-¡¿Qué baje…?!, ¡Se estaba follando a mi novia!, además esto no es un arma.

-En realidad cualquier objeto que se use para causar daño físico es un arma-Se entrometió Castle.

-¿Y tu quien coño eres?

-Yo, solo…-Levantó la mano quitándole importancia.

-Vale-Soltó el trofeo que hizo un ruido seco al caer al suelo-Pues te mataré con mis propias manos entonces-Se abalanzó sobre el hombre y lo cogió del cuello con fuerza mientras la mujer sollozaba y le imploraba que se detuviera-¡A ti también te mataré, espera tu turno…!-Le gritó él sin dejar de asfixiar al hombre desnudo.

-Mierda-Murmuró Kate intentando acercarse.

Castle la cogió del brazo.

-¿Qué haces?

-Intentando evitar que lo mate.

-No va a matarlo. Ya se le pasará…

Miraron la cara del hombre que estaba siendo asfixiado y notaron como comenzaba a tornarse azul.

-O quizás no-Dijo Kate mirándolo furibunda haciendo que Rick resoplara-Venga amigo, ya está…no me hagas llevarte a la comisaria…

Sacó su arma apuntándolo.

El hombre comenzó a soltar suavemente al otro que cogió boconadas de aire al sentir que ya podía respirar.

Pero dos segundos después las manos del novio furioso volvieron a cogerlo del cuello.

-No puedo, no puedo. Los vi, no puedo apartar la imagen de mi mente…-Dijo desquiciado.

Castle apretó la mandíbula pensando en que esta situación se estaba alargando demasiado. Había pasado de estar a punto de hacer el amor con Kate a estar presenciando una telenovela barata en medio del pasillo.

-Vale, se acabó-Castle se acercó cogiendo al hombre con fuerza, separándolo.

-¡No me toques!-Gritó enfurecido y le lanzó un puñetazo, dándole en la mejilla.

-¡Hey!-Kate se acerco a él cogiéndolo del brazo, empujándolo con fuerza contra la pared-Esto es todo. Estás bajo arresto amigo-El hombre se retorció y Kate acabó colocándole las esposas.

* * *

-Sí, no hay problema detective, nos encargaremos-Castle notó como Kate le decía algo mas a los oficiales y luego cerraba la puerta.

Él estaba en el sofá, bastante ofuscado, con una bolsa de vegetales congelados en la mejilla. Kate se acercó y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la estampa de Castle tirado en el sofá.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó en tono dulce.

Él puso una mueca.

-Hace un rato pensé que a estas horas estaría mucho mejor, pero hey, no me quejo.

Ella lo miró divertida y se sentó a su lado, quitándole la bolsa de guisantes de la mejilla para ver que tan grave era.

Sus dedos acariciaron suavemente la piel magullada, y sus labios besaron su mejilla suavemente.

-No es grave…-Susurró besando su mentón, dejando un reguero de besos hasta el cuello de él.

-No, de hecho creo que ya me siento bien…

Ella rió entre dientes.

-Siento todo esto.

-Por alguna razón no me sorprende que esto haya ocurrido justamente hoy. Siempre pasan cosas para que nosotros no…-Ella sonrió mas ampliamente.

-No debiste meterte en la pelea.

-Ya, pero realmente quería que toda esa absurda situación se acabara.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué?, joder porque he esperado demasiado para esto Kate.

-¿Para estar en mi sofá con una mejilla maltrecha?

-No. Para estar en tu sofá, a punto de hacerte el amor.

Se miraron y ella miro los labios de el casi instintivamente.

-No sé, todo ha sido realmente… quizás no deberíamos…-Esta vez fue él quien la calló con un beso para demostrarlo que si deberían.

-Yo creo que deberíamos.

-Castle…

-Shhh-El volvió a besarla y esta vez ella no volvió a protestar.

Kate se recostó en el sofá y Castle no perdió el tiempo. Se colocó sobre ella y besó la piel de su cuello, empapándose de su aroma y de la sensación de por fin tenerla tan cerca, tan accesible.

Era maravilloso.

Sus manos comenzaron a desnudarla, recorriendo con sus dedos cada espacio de piel que era dejado al descubierto.

Cuando le quitó los pantalones, sus dedos acariciaron sus largas piernas de abajo hacia arriba, con caricias que hicieron que Kate se revolviera y suspirara.

Ella estiró las manos quitándole la camisa y también acarició su piel.

Se sentía tan fantástico poder tocar de una forma tan intima a la persona que le hacía sentir tantas cosas.

Él se puso de pie quitándose los zapatos y los pantalones y Kate hizo lo mismo pero con el sujetador. Enseguida notó que él miraba sus pechos con un deseo y unas ansias infinitas.

Ella se irguió y lo cogió por la cintura. Sus manos acariciaron su abdomen y ella dejó un beso muy cerca de su ombligo haciéndolo temblar.

Castle olía tan estupendamente bien que se sentía como volando.

Metió los dedos dentro de la elástica de los calzoncillos y levantó la vista sonriéndole con los ojos.

Los bajó poco a poco y besó la pierna de él, sin poder evitar mirarlo en todo su esplendor.

Castle parecía poco cohibido y eso le encantaba.

Rick acabó por quitarse los calzoncillos y ella cogió su miembro con una mano, besándolo en la punta, lamiéndolo lánguidamente luego.

Él acarició su pelo sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos y le sonrió.

-Déjame a mi…-Murmuró agachándose frente a ella.

La besó fugazmente en los labios, en el cuello, en medio de los pechos y en el vientre, antes de llegar a su vientre.

Levantó la vista y la vio respirando con los labios entreabiertos, expectante.

Lamió su botón de placer y luego lo succionó, moviendo la lengua muy rápido.

Kate abrió las piernas mientras arqueaba mas su cuerpo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Había soñado con esto muchas veces. Las primeras veces que había soñado con Castle haciendo esto, dándole este incalculable placer con su lengua, le había costado mirarle luego a la cara en la comisaria. Pero después se había acostumbrado a ello, y de hecho, a veces se preguntaba si Castle podía leerle la mente, porque si era así, podía escuchar uno que otro pensamiento impuro de su parte.

Pero no podía evitarlo. El deseo, la pasión, el amor que sentía por Rick ya no se podía evitar.

Gimió audiblemente cerrando los ojos y se aferró a la tela del cojín.

-Oh dios…-Gimió de nuevo y gritó cuando un dedo de Castle la penetró, moviéndose de forma circular en su interior-Oh, Castle…

-Sí, cariño…-Castle se irguió sin dejar de mover el dedo en su interior y la besó en los labios, acariciando con su lengua cada rincón de la boca de ella.

La sintió explotar aun contra su boca y las pequeñas manos de Kate se aferraron a sus hombros, clavándole las uñas con fuerza.

-¡Mmm!-Gimió Kate mientras Castle seguía devorando su boca y su dedo seguía enloqueciéndola.

-¿Condón?-Pudo decir él separándose a penas de los labios de ella.

-Píldora…-Respondió Kate quitándole importancia, volviéndolo a besar.

Castle se sentó entonces en el sofá atrayéndola y Kate se sentó sobre su erección con paciencia mientras él la tomaba por la cintura y buscaba sus labios otra vez. Parecía no cansarse de la forma en la que se sentían junto a los suyos.

Castle gimió roncamente cuando Kate comenzó con su danza mágica, erótica…subiendo y bajando. La cogió con fuerza de la nuca y besó su cuello, succionando, chupando…sus labios se dirigieron entonces hasta sus pechos y se dio un festín con ellos.

Esto era… esto era lo que había estado esperando, esa sensación de felicidad, esa sensación de que nada falta, de que simplemente el mirar a la otra persona, el tocarla, el sentirla, el besarla, el poder hacerla tuya… te basta para vivir en un estado constante de dicha.

La abrazó y volvió a besarla en los labios.

Ella se movio mas rápido y por sus gemidos, Castle supo que estaba muy cerca del fin.

Y cuando ella convulsionó en sus brazos lo supo.

Fue el sonido más mágico que había escuchado nunca.

Kate escondió la cara en el cuello de él y lo sintió tensarse, gimiendo y gruñendo, mientras se derramaba en su interior con fuerza.

Eso hizo que ella apretara sus músculos internos, encantada, extasiada.

* * *

Kate se sobresaltó cuando unos labios la besaron en la mejilla.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Castle.

-Hey, tengo que irme… Alexis tiene una competencia con el equipo de matemáticas del colegio y le prometí que estaría allí…

-Vale-Dijo ella adormilada.

-Hablaremos luego ¿verdad?

-Vale-Él sonrió más ampliamente.

-Hasta luego-Le susurró y volvió a besarla en la mejilla.

Kate cerró los ojos hasta que escuchó que Castle cerraba la puerta y luego rió entre dientes haciendo una pequeña danza de celebración, colocándose la almohada en la cara.

Hacía mucho que no tenía un despertar tan feliz.

Luego de hacer el amor en el sofá, habían tomado vino, habían comido fresas y lo habían hecho de nuevo en la habitación.

Se apoyó en ambos codos y suspiró satisfecha.

Se levantó envuelta en sabanas y antes de que pudiera dar un paso más se dio cuenta de que en el espejo que estaba sobre la cómoda había algo escrito:

GRACIAS POR LA MEJOR NOCHE DE MI VIDA. EXCEPTO POR EL PUÑETAZO.

Ella volvió a reír entre dientes y escuchó que su móvil sonaba sin parar. Lo cogió y notó que era él.

-¿Te has olvidado algo?-Dijo ella divertida.

-No, solo quería saber si recibiste mi mensaje.

-Lo estoy viendo ahora mismo.

-Vale… no me odias por cogerte el pintalabios ¿no?, pensé que podía ser romántico…

-No te odio-Dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

-Bien-Él pareció aliviado.

-Y si, es algo romántico…

-¿Verdad?

-Pero tendrás que seguir currándotelo.

-Con gusto. ¿Nos vemos en un rato?

-Claro.

-Y Kate…

-¿Si?

-De verdad fue la mejor noche…

-Para mí también-Sonrió mordiéndose el dedo.

El se despidió colgando la llamada y ella miró de nuevo el mensaje escrito en el espejo.

Castle la hacía simplemente feliz.


End file.
